1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to information processing systems, and more particularly to information processing systems in which information is processed through communication between a first information processing device and a second information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various information processing systems in which information is processed between a plurality of terminals have been proposed. A typical example is a system in which information is processed between a server and a client (see JP 2011-013935A). For example, when a client transmits a request command to a server in this case, the server performs data processing relating to registered data, according to the request command from the client, and transmits response data to the client.
With conventional processing of information between a server and a client, information is processed in each terminal (server/client). Based on this idea, processing of information in each terminal can similarly be performed between personal computers or between a mobile terminal and a personal computer, instead of a server and a client. However, with this type of information processing configuration, there is a possibility of not being able to process information effectively, in the case where there is a difference in platform or a difference in platform performance between one terminal and the other terminal. In view of this, construction of a system in which information can be processed effectively, even if there is a difference in platform or a difference in platform performance between one terminal and the other terminal, is desired.
The present technology was made in view of such problems, and it is an object of the present technology to provide a system in which information can be effectively processed in a plurality of terminals, regardless of a difference in platform or a difference in platform performance.